


Godzilla vs Nemesis

by HazardLord



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLord/pseuds/HazardLord
Summary: A very rough idea on how Godzilla may fare in battle against Nemesis, a creation of Jeremy Robinson.





	Godzilla vs Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> The story is rough and unpolished but I felt it had to be told. All critique is appreciated.

Monsters exist. That was an irrefutable fact in the modern world, be they ancient beings from a bygone era, creations of mankind, or some extraterrestrial. Such creatures include the likes of the Gyaos, Rodan, the Gargantuas, and Mothra. Every nation of the world had been attacked by these creatures, and after each attack, shadow organizations arose to profit from their research and possible destruction. One such corporation, Solstice International, had developed a line of impressive weaponry based on the attributes of fallen beasts, what they called kaiju. Yet despite these advancements in technology, none had managed to fell a Titan, the codename for the top of the strongest of all the kaiju. Only twice had one of the titans been felled, and in both situations, nothing of the remains could be salvaged. The first was in 1954, the original Godzilla was destroyed by a weapon known as the Oxygen Destroyer, both the ancient beast and the weapons creator being completely disintegrated. The second was another Godzilla, this one having literally melted as a result of too much nuclear fission in its body, resulting in a meltdown. The only saving grace was it’s offspring had absorbed the radiation, ascending to claim the throne as monster king.

Cameron Winter stared out of his office at the expansive Pacific Ocean, tapping an armrest casually as his secretary walked in. He was of average build, yet his snow white hair perfectly framed a face so chiseled the media swore he had spent his early fortune getting the best surgeons to give him a face to rival Olympian gods.

“Sir, there’s a man from Shindo Enterprises here to see you.”

Winter nodded, turning to stare at his secretary, an unassuming woman by any means, but effective on keeping records. Despite the tabloids, Cameron kept his company clean, no internal fraternization, no illegal experimentation, nothing to possibly implicate him of even the smallest crime and risk losing everything. His darker dealings he ran through a shell company, Zoomb. Yes, it wasn’t technically his, others had made it, but he owned enough of it that it became a convenient place to experiment with things less than desirable if authorities learned of.

“So, he must have found it.”

“Sir?”

Winter sighed and leaned back, adjusting his glasses so he could better look at his secretary.

“Nevermind. Send him in.”

She bowed and left, unaware of the predatory smile on her employer’s face. He had asked Mr. Shindo for help in locating certain species of Kaiju. Traditionally they turned up things such as giant squid, Gyaos birds, and most recently even the specimen known as Gorosauraus. No, now Shindo had been sent directly after a Titan. Not to capture, but to irritate. Oh, retaliation would be immediate, and the death toll would be horrific, but if he had learned anything in recent years, to slay a titan, you needed a titan. Thus, he had to set the board carefully, ensuring every piece moved according to plan.

“I’m waiting for you little Godzilla…”

Off the coast of Japan, a lone figure swam, not in any particular direction, merely gliding in the waters off the island nation. The grey creature, the third Godzilla in the past sixty years, rarely surfaced to assault Japan, content to leave humanity alone so long as he too was left to his solitude. Yet as he continued to swim, a glint from above seemed to catch his eye. Something metallic had entered the massive body of water and approached him at high speed.

While young, the newly crowned king quickly recognized the strange box-like object to be a potential threat and turned towards it, arms wide and muscles tensing to receive blows from this nee challenger. The box, a man made craft based on the Super X model of ships, plowed into his chest and immediately began to drill in with a pair of retractable spokes on either side of its face. Godzilla released a bellow of pain and gripped at the craft, pushing it away.

Oddly, the ship seemed to retreat as it was pushed, the spokes retreating into its hull before it turned and departed. While confused, the young monster king had been attacked and instinct demanded retribution. With a garbled roar, Godzilla gave chase. 

The craft, dubbed a Lizard Slayer, was a remote controlled amphibious vehicle piloted by Winter, a smirk on his face as he watched the monitors which displayed the crafts destination and Godzilla's approach.

"Just a little closer." he whispered to the screen, as if he was trying to goad Godzilla forward. After the chase ran for another hour, the Lizard Slayer released a series of missiles, each having been tipped with a small piece of Godzilla's hide from the mainland. Yet they weren't aimed at the kaiju king, they were directed down towards the sea floor. Yet to launch the deadly payload, the ship was forced to be stationary, allowing Godzilla to swim up to it. The monster king tore into the slayer, severing Winter's connection, but not before the missile salvo connected with their target, the explosions exposing pockets of glowing orange on the ocean floor.

"To kill a Titan..you need a Titan."  
\------

The world was calling to her. Every cry for vengeance, every promise for retribution, every unpunished act, was a beacon calling for her judgement. Yet, she clung to the ocean depths, the vast ocean above dulling the sounds of her would be summoners, allowing the goddess a chance to rest. She had developed an intelligence and understanding surpassing her past self, had experienced what it was to become attached to the small ones, the humans. She had a...family...in the city known as Boston. It was this reason that she had moved far from that reason she had swam farther away from them. They would be a distraction if she began to deliver judgement in the area, and a target if her prey sought to injure her through them. 

It was in this state of internal consultation that she felt another presence, a strong will with a primal strength that was so familiar and yet different. The memories of the Prime before her sprang forth, images of a massive beast rising from the seas in the ancient past, not to defend those she came to punish, but to chase her away from its territory. While the prehistoric monster was less than half of Primes size at only 50 meters, its savagery and ranged abilities made it more than a match. Yet their conflict resulted in the deaths of the men that her predecessor hunted, and caused the goddess to change course to hunt for the next of the small races she was to judge.

Now, centuries later, she could sense this new creature, similar to that ancient adversary, swimming above her. There was a part of the goddess, the Prime's memory, that wanted to even the score. Yet there was another that merely wished to leave it be. She had no quarrel with it, no reason to sow vengeance on the beast. 

Then, she was struck, dozens of stinging projectiles that felt somehow connected to the ancient adversary struck her armored hide. None of then did more than annoy the goddess, but she was Nemesis, and a strike against her was the most grievous of sins. The orange membranes on her body began to glow, her hatred causing the fluid beneath to boil. With a powerful swipe of her tail, she ascended towards her prey.

\-----

The new king of the kaiju had just finished tearing the Lizard Slayer apart when a pulse of orange light caught his eye. Puzzled, Godzilla turned to it and watched, his tail keeping him aloft. The shape was large, powerful, using its tail to propel it up towards him. The young one let out a soft growl, as if greeting a relative, before his eyes shot open once the form became clearer. 

Black shell-like armor, orange pulsating membranes, eyes glowing with rage. On each hand were massive yellowing claws that looked to rival the hooked sickles of the space enemy Gigan in terms of cutting potential. The creatures body had a multitude of spikes, and as it rose, the young king braced for impact with a grimace.

\---------

 

Winter sat up from his chair at once, staring at the monitors as on the coast of Japan, Godzilla surfaced in a fierce grapple with the so-called Goddess of Vengeance, Nemesis. While this had been his plan, he had no idea it would be nearly as efficient. At only eighty meters, the monster king was dwarfed by the goddess at her staggering three-hundred and fifty meters. He adjusted his glasses and hit a series of keys on his control station, releasing the last part of his plan. Years ago, he had contacted a unique business partner who had recovered the ashes of a Titan that had a particular grudge against the king’s parent, and would be more than willing to take the spawn instead in exchange for salvage rights on the body. Thus, from a special aircraft hangar, a hulking behemoth was unleashed, it’s howl shaking the building to it’s foundation.

“Feeding time.”

\-----

She was enraged. Her charge, meant to impale the ancient enemy hadnt had the intended result. Instead of having her massive claws pierce flesh and skewer the kaiju, she was now locked, the tips of her largest claws gripped by the nuclear beast and held back, a temporary standstill. This fury at being denied a swift kill made her blood boil. She took a step closer, then another, her arms slowly closing the distance, pushing the king back and closing the distance to his flesh.

That's when the goddess discovered a new pain. A lance of blue burst from the smaller kaiju, Godzilla, the voice within her supplied, and struck at her right shoulder with enough force to stagger her advance and discard flecks of her armored carapace. While in the past, her Prime self only fought a misty radiant that spread over her form and inflicted damage at a slower rate, this time the enemy had a directed, faster weapon with deadlier force. She sneered and backed away slightly, releasing a roar of challenge. 

She could feel how much the little ones of this landmass hated and feared her foe, how it had wronged so many both innocent and not, and it was those emotions that fueled her now. She let out a gagging sound, moving her head back before releasing a globule of orange at her foe, relishing its confusion. Prime did not have such techniques, and as this Scorching Contempt as humanity called it, collided with the grey scaled kaijus face, Nemesis could only smile.

\-----

To anyone unfamiliar with a kaiju fight, it might have looked like the larger of the two titans spit on it's adversary to insult it or blind it with saliva. Winter, however, had seen his fair share of battles and had spent time comparing the traits of known titans to determine the best to trick into striking the new Godzilla. He smiled as soon as the view screens went white from a blinding light and his secretary by the door gasped. He wasn't surprised, she was fairly new to this new realm of warfare. Yes, she had sat in on meetings with their allies and associates, but kaiju were a topic she avoided growing up.

"Nemesis, supposed Goddess of Vengeance," he began, pulling up various still images to replace the white screens of the destroyed drone cameras, "is a lethal close range combatant. Her armor can withstand the most humanity can throw at her, her strength and speed are remarkable in every way, but her true power comes from how adaptable she is. These orange spots are weak spots in her armor, thin membranes that even small arms can pierce if the round is powerful enough."

"They remind me of the skin on venomous animals."

"Heh, in a way you are correct. The orange fluid within is a yet unknown compound that is highly explosive. Once it comes in contact with the air, it detonates with such force and heat, the wound is instantly cauterized and whatever is nearby is flash-fried. The larger the wound the bigger the explosion. Thus, this goddess if you will, has the ability to turn herself into an explosive just shy of a nuke. No fallout, just pure destruction in the blink of an eye."

"So her spit, it connected and exploded like her membranes. Does that mean Godzilla," she trailed off, unsure how to ask the question. Winter felt himself smile. Despite how many suspected a nuclear warhead may work against Godzilla, he had never been convinced, none of his employees truly believed it.

"At minimum he will be disoriented. At best we can hope unconscious and injured enough that the Millennium can end things swiftly."

\-----

The explosion hadn't harmed the young king, not directly, yet the blinding flash and the searing heat against his eyes stung horribly, as if someone had taken fragments of a still burning star and jammed them under his eyelids. Godzilla let out an agonized shriek and remained on his side where the explosion had deposited him. With monumental effort, he stood and looked in the direction of his assailant. 

She stood a fair distance away, uninjured from the explosion and glaring. She unleashed another warbling battle cry and charged, keeping low to the ground so that the massive back spikes were poised to impale Godzilla.

Though partially blind and disoriented, the monster king answered the roar with one of his own, planting his feet and tail into the ground for support. As his adversary approached, he reached out and took one of the long spines in his hands, not stopping her advance, but lifting, using her own charge to assist as he brought Nemesis up, over his shoulder, and back to the earth on her back.

The effort hurt, his age and size meant he wasn't as powerful as his father yet, but once his foe was down Godzilla unleashed another blast of thermonuclear breath, the concussive force pressing the black and orange goddess into the ground and burning at her black armored hide. The beam dissipated for a moment before once again, he unleashed another stream of heat at her, his eyes slowly healing. Godzilla may be young, may be injured, but he had inherited the will of his father and forefather, and refused to go down without a fight.

\------

Agony. That was the word that came to Nemesis' mind as the azure wave of nuclear energy collided with her carapace. While the enemy hadn't yet breached far enough to strike at her softer flesh beneath the fungus-like regenerative armor, every second she was under fire from the breath weapon made the possibility of her demise more probable. That thought brought with it a flood of emotion, fear, confusion, anger. 

Once the stream of power ceased, Nemesis rolled to her left and pushed herself up with her powerful arms, snarling in rage. Before the grey enemy could fire again, she leapt at him with such speed that the monster king was unable to move away. In that instant, she pinned the creature down and began to drive one of her massive claws into his torso, eliciting cries of agony from the smaller monster. Yet, something was not quite right.

She was Nemesis, Goddess of Vengeance, and yet as she began to exact punishment upon this being that dared to strike her, she felt cold. The warm rush that filled her whenever a sinner was slain did not fill her. She did not feel the tell tale draw directing her towards finishing her foe. She paused, pondering this curiosity, until a deep growl caught her attention just before a burst of yellow energy collided with her side. Where her weight not pressed down on her prey, Nemesis knew she would have been blown back. Now she rose.and turned to face her new adversary, blood boiling as the thrill of the hunt and promise of retribution chased away the minor fatigue she felt.

\-----

The Millennium had arrived. Winter starred through the last drone he had in the area as the massive spacecraft detonated, a pile of what appeared to be primordial sludge dropping out before forming into a misshapen behemoth, its three fingered hands were like clubs and features of it seemed like a crudely replicated version of Godzilla.

"So the millennium is just the titan Orga. Fascinating. "

Winter moved the drone closer, smiling as the brutish alien seemed unperturbed by the presence of Nemesis. The brute snarled and swung a fist out, its hand larger than the massive hands of Nemesis and as it connected the goddess was sent staggering back, hissing in surprise. 

"Not even phased by the presence of the so-called Queen of the Monsters."

Winter didnt believe in kaiju hierarchy, not in the sense of having a king, queen, goddess, any of that. To him, they were profitable parasites in the sides of nations, profitable due to what he would learn and build effective replicas and countermeasures for their abilities. Since his 'ally' was Orga, he had no doubt Godzilla would be consumed, a waste. But, Orga would become a new Godzilla, and its genetic anomalies would make for interesting study. Then there was the chance the alien could slay Nemesis, another mountain of knowledge for his team to dissect. Thus, the corporate genius was content to watch the show, his mouth pulled into a smug smile.

\-----

Godzilla rose slowly, shaking himself and gripping at one of the gaping wounds in his body. The black she-kaiju had left him wounded, and what was worse, his regenerative abilities would be slower out of the sea. Yet despite his pain, the king of the monsters snarled at the enemy of his father and snarled low in his throat. 

He hadn't hatched when Orga first appeared, but the memories of the prior monster king allowed the then hatchling to experience the foe as if he had fought it instead. Rather than waste energy on a futile melee strike, Godzilla unleashed another blast of thermonuclear power, aiming for Orga's left shoulder, the shoulder that replied to the energy attack with a burst of concussive force that tore through the nuclear reptiles breath weapon and blew him back. 

Godzilla struck the side of a building and was forced through, tumbling back. Blood rushed from his chest wounds from Nemesis, enlarged by the shoulder cannon of the parasite he now faced. Despite his determination and the iron will of his species, he let out a wailing call, pain and fear intermingled in equal parts. Yet he knew it wouldn't be answered. He had no one to save him, none would be able to come to the aid of the too inexperienced king. He rose, shaking from the monumental effort and glared as the space monster approached, its jaws snapping with malicious intent.

\--------

The Goddess of Vengeance was stunned. Not only had this creature stolen her prey, but it's mere presence was a beacon for her. Millions of voices all screaming for judgement, as if this single being was a gathering of souls who had murdered, pillaged, and stripped away worlds. Yet as she regained her wits against it, the ferocity towards the ancient enemy was astounding, yet it wasnt to kill. 

She heard, or rather, felt the urge to eat, to consume and become the enemy, to conquer, much like her ancient enslavers. Now she turned her focus on the one called Godzilla and she felt herself gasp, the human action feeling strange to her, yet it was uncontrollable. She could feel it WASN'T the ancient enemy, but of the same species, and its age, little more than a fledgling. Yet its mind and heart were burdened by the loss of its parent and its connection to the little ones, or the small hatred for the metal things that hurt it. Metal things...things that stole part of him and used it to strike HER!

Nemesis unleashed a shriek of outrage, how she had been maneuvered to attacking the CHILD, not an enemy, and caused him to be weakened before this alien attacker. She felt her blood boil and she charged, lowering her body to the spines on her back were poised to impale the grey beast.

\--------

The city shook as the Goddess of Vengeance charged at Orga. Onlookers gasped as her spines bit deep into its flesh and shoved it away from Godzilla. Yet as the alien kaiju tried to swing its arm out to batter Nemesis, the lithe titan brought her arms up and caught the brutish alien's limb and twisted, her spines dragging trenches through its flesh as she slammed the repulsive beast into the ground. She howled in triumph, interrupted by a returned cry from Orga as it stood, surprising the Queen of the Monsters.

Orga glared at the previously ignored threat, its flesh rippling, reforming, knitting back together as if it had never been pierced and torn asunder. With a leap the alien soared over and behind the ebony skinned goddess and unleashed a blast from its shoulder at her, the concussive force sending Nemesis toppling over and ripping away pieces of her fungal armor plating. The alien almost seemed to smile at the wails from Nemesis as the force blast ripped at her defenses.

A lance of blue struck at Orgas shoulder, incinerating the shoulder and causing the beast to unleash an ear-splitting screech in agony. It whirled around to face its attacker, only for its chest to be struck by another blast of radiation, toppling the misshapen beast. As Orga fell back, Godzilla fell to one knee, weakened from the prior scuffle from Nemesis and using so much power in rapid succession. 

\------

Nemesis slowly began to extricate herself from debris and rose, turning in time to see the unspeakable. Orga was rising once more, burned but healing quickly, the chest wound barely visible and the shoulder- the kaiju goddess parted her mouth in an almost smile. The alien chimera had repaired the flesh, but the weapon was no more, ending it's annoying stinging.

As she prepared to charge, Orga took a single leap and landed in front of Godzilla, gripping the smaller titan with a single massive hand. Then, to her amazement, the alien opened its jaws far wider than seemingly possible. From within, fleshy tendrils snaked out and gripped at Godzilla, moving as if to consume him, the young king crying out in surprise and fear. Genuine fear, primal and all consuming.

Nemesis slammed her fists into the ground and used them to thrust her body towards the beast, her mind racing with the promise of retribution. Yet in the back of her mind a voice, her Voice, reminded her of the monsters imperfect healing. Rushing on all fours, Nemesis impaled the arm holding Godzilla with her spines, causing Orga to flinch and release the smaller frame.of Godzilla. 

In a fit of rage, Orga tore its hand away and whirled, its gaping jaws moving in to consume Nemesis. The Goddess of Vengeance howled in defiance as the alien monster, raising her great hands ad it to defend herself before clenching her hands into fists and pulling her arms back, her massive claws sinking into the glowing membranes on her chest. Just as Orga was about to close his jaws at attempt to swallow the armored goddess, she tore the claws free from her torso.

\-----

Cameron Winter watched as the kaiju goddess detonated the membranes in her chest and the Cyber Fly drone he had watching the scene shorted out in the several megaton explosion, the last image displayed being a pure white light that even in a freeze frame, nearly burned his eyes.

"Such raw power…"

He immediately turned and strode out, not even turning to address any of his staff as he passed. There was little doubt that Nemesis survived, but the other two were unknowns. Regardless, his plan had failed, as no doubt the FCP would respond sooner than he could scramble a team to arrive and retrieve the bodies while dealing with Nemesis.

"Next time, she needs to be eliminated first."

\--------

Nemesis gazed at the justice wrought against the alien beast. Her Self Immolation had leveled much of the city, but more importantly the enemy. The enemy had been burned with such speed and intensity it was now a statue of ash, frozen in place. The Queen of the Monsters snarled and turned to wade back into the ocean, her tail cleaving the statue in two and causing it to crumble and fade away.

With a victorious roar that shook the heavens, Nemesis walked back to the ocean, her stride allowing her to make it to the coast in only a short time. Yet she wasn't alone, she felt him, the young king. She turned to the titan and studied him, how his flesh slowly knitted together, the determination in his eyes. It wasnt a promise of vengeance, it was a promise to find whoever wronged them both.

The goddess turned away and waded deeper into the water, followed by Godzilla. She didnt mind the company, administering justice to this world would take time, and an ally would be useful. She would assist in seeing that he reached his prime, and then they would hunt whoever directed this conflict. She descended into the depths followed by the monster king, to rest, recuperate, and then to prepare for a war.


End file.
